Stories and Diary Entries of The Lost
by thatcrazydrunk
Summary: Little snippets into the life of those who grace the Minecraftian universe. Each chapter is either a Diary/journal entry, letter or random information in the modded craftian worlds. Some chapters are a continuing line and others are just shorts. It can be quite random. Frequent updates. Please enjoy!
1. Last Note of Veit Gladischer

Stories and Diary Entries of The Lost.

Last Note of Veit Gladischer

 **Description:** In comparison to other notes, book fragments or stories found, it is in amazing condition mostly because this particular one was purchased by an individual that is apart of a nomadic clan. This said individual wishes to remain anonymous, but to say the least is a very good friend of mine and knows my adoration of collecting and archiving such findings.

The area here on this craft world that i reside on is particularly brutal. Specifically the city which I was born and raised in. The main entertainment that this boisterous city has to off is the gladiatorial fights. A large portion of the fights are to the death. Most that are forced to fight in these battles are slaves captured from war or criminals serving a sentence.

The fights truly do vary though and if you are stuck in a bad position you can always hope for the zombies. In the case of a zombie battle one has to fight off a fairly decent sized hoard. If you are lucky you just might get a sword possibly a few healing or strength potions depend whether there is a sponsor for you or not.

Then there are the fights to please the Arcane or Magic practitioners. For the Blood Mages the weapon that is used often just happens to be the Dagger of Sacrifice. With the Witches, both coven and solitary, they have battles set up where the pit the gladiators against the Demons so they may reap the resources to further their education and abilities in spell workings. Though for fun the will often cause terrible storms in the area so the fighters have 'more of a challenge' or to make it interesting.

Even with such a bloody entertainment and discipline system in place, the wealth of knowledge is astounding here. There is always a person willing to teach you something. Sadly I do not think everything I have learned in all these years I have walked these streets will save me from my fate at the end of a sword.

My dumbass self was caught with the traders guild Headmaster's daughter. Now usually that would have not been a problem, except for the endearing fact we were in our birthday suits. So because a ghost had stolen all of our clothes they arrested me instead of catching the thieving ghost. On what grounds you ask, fornicating with out asking the females father's permission. Who knew that was a law? I have to survive five matches. I do not think I will.

At least she was beautiful.

Veit Gladischer

Age 23

 **Note:** Veit survived four of his five matches one eye witness has stated.


	2. Pieces of Basic cookbook - Rosa de Vries

Stories and Diary Entries of The Lost.

Pieces of Basic cookbook.

Rosa de Vries

 **Description:** It is torn dirty and water damaged. Only a couple of pages remain attached to the cover of the once book. It was found by one of our adventurers in a half burnt down cottage. Hope it wasn't the cooking that did the place in.

 _Forward_

 _A bit of backstory why I chose to write this._

 _When I was younger back in a country called Vanilla, we had very few ingredients and options for food. There were no spices only two types of fruit and a handful of vegetables. To say the least the food tended to be on the bland plate of the scale, though my mother did always try to make it taste the best that she could._

 _Here a few simple recipes my friend Pam taught me using some of the foods from my home country._

 _Here is a quick and easy dinner line up._

Potroast

Grilled mushrooms/stuffed mushrooms

Apple Pie

Cookwares

Pot

Skillet

Bakeware

Potroast

The pot roast is the most difficult part of this meal only because you need five slots to make it and will most likely need to be in your kitchen. It is not really something you can just whip up on the trail or in the mines. You can always make this ahead of the time you depart for your adventure. Now to gather up all the ingredients you will need. Search for a carrot, potato and a nice good cut of beef. I hope you have spare stock lying around, if not you should probably take care of that post haste lest you want dry beef. Once these are all gathered up grab your pot. No, I don't mean the plant go put that back. Arrange the ingredients in the metal pot and now there is a meal.

Grilled mushrooms with the options of stuffing them.

Get that grin off your face. It is not THOSE kind of mushrooms. This one is so simple you can make this on the trail easily. All you need for grilled mushrooms is a skillet and a red or white mushroom. Great for those moment when you have the urge to eat the trees.

Now for the stuffed ones you need the mushrooms mentioned above along with the bakingware also bread and butter. Find the mixture and you have stuffed mushrooms which make a great side for the potroast or garlic chicken.

Apple Pie

Growing up all I really ever had was cake, pumpkin pie and rarely cookies. So when I learned this recipe it quickly became one of my favorites. This one is rather simple. You do need to make the dough beforehand, what is need is as follows; flour, salt and water. So once that is done take the bakingware, apple, sugar and your freshly made dough. Look at that you made your first apple pie! Congrats! Now just don't go doing dirty things with that pie. We can also quickly get into Apple sauce if pie is not your thing.

All you will need

 **Note:**

The rest of the pages are missing. There will be an update if further information is found from this book.


	3. Loose Pages of Adelle Zecher - Page 6

Stories and Diary Entries of The Lost.

Loose Pages of Adelle Zecher

Description of the page: The ink is slightly faded. The edges of the paper are yellowed and curling around the edges, a few dirt smudges can be seen. Page 6 is labeled on the bottom of the paper. It was found in an abandoned farm house with a thick coat of dust over it.

Day 2

The has sun just set.

I still have no clue where I am. I mean really I can not get over it! How did I end up on that deserted island? The more I think about the more I am convinced this is a joke or a really realistic dream. Thankfully that random creepy chest had some stuff and a few books. I started reading one of the books while I was waiting for my dinner to cook. Chicken, bread and some random fruits I found on my trek here.

So the book I started reading is called materials and you vol. 2. There is stuff in this book I would have never learned back at the village, so that is a bonus. If I ever make it back maybe I can teach them a thing or two. Though can you tell me what slime is? Or even redstone? I guess I will just have to read more and learn.

I found a nice field with a forest next to it. There is plenty of food and resources. I even found some seeds! Maybe I can manage to grow my own food. I have started building my house although right now I would call it more of a hovel than an actual livable dwelling. I did get a lot done since I wrote in here yesterday. I managed to get a decent amount of resources now I just have to figure out what to do with them. I guess I should be grateful I was left with these survival books or I would be up shits creek with out a paddle.

I am hoping I can make many more additions but I know that it is going to be a lot of work. I hope I am not stuck out here forever, but I have no clue how to get home. Maybe if luck is with me, another person will wonder past my little area and be able to help me get back or even just keep me company for a little while. I guess I can only hope. I have a feeling I will be getting pretty lonely out here all by myself. I must stay positive let us see what tomorrow brings.

Will keep writing,

Xoxo

Adelle Zecher

Age: Unknown


	4. Don't Eat Others Pets - Aren O'Rieal

Stories and Diary Entries of The Lost.

Don't Eat Others Pets.

Aren O'Rieal

For as long as I remember I have always lived in the same Biome. A dessert village is where I hail from. A bit over a month ago I left my village to branch out, be my own person. I packed up a weeks worth of food, a wooden sword, an axe, a hoe and a handful of seeds. As the things disappeared into my pack I was giddy with excitement to be going on my first adventure.

'Wow,' I murmur to myself 'two Biomes away, never been this far.' Taking note of the position of the sun in the sky the realization I have to make shelter set in. I dug a hole in the ground and searched my pack for my torches. My heart sank, I had forgotten them. A sigh escaped my lips as I sealed myself into the dark for the night.

Personally I don't mind the dark, but something about the darkness underground is just on a whole different level. They say it makes you go a little crazy. I was half dozing, not sleeping because I just can't seem to sleep with out my bed. That's when the whispering began filtering through the dirt. At first I thought it was a simple spider camping out above me. I couldn't have been further from the truth.

Nothing about the whispering sounded like a spider once I focused on it. I could barely hear it making out only a few words hat sounded like 'Watching you…..Territory….soul…..sacrificial' and other creepy things I thought maybe the dark was getting to me. Something I heard made me freeze with fear. Never have I felt the true cold fingers of terror wrap themselves around my innards. I grew up sheltered, we had a golem to keep us safe.

'Come to us so we may use you as our play toy.' then fading witches laughter.

Quickly the darkness fell to silence. I broke the dirt above me, the sun was just rising. I noped right out of that hole and dashed off as far as I could without looking where I was going.

When I finally stopped my hunger was so strong I could feel my life leeching away. I sat on a ledge, pull out some of my provisions. A hearty breakfast my mom Pam made for me. In it was cooked pork chop, toast, fried egg, potato cakes and my favorite juice strawberry. I am going to miss her cooking so very much.

Once I was satiated, the task of gathering supplies was on my check list. I decided to go about this task while searching for a lovely play to set up my new home. Stone wood wild foods and other supplies made their was into my pack as I wondered on in search of my perfect area. I found what I thought to be the perfect spot.

I got a nice decent home set up. First few weeks leaned to the a bit scary side and the slimes where a bit of a problem. I chose to make my home across the rive from a swamp on the bank of a silver wood forest. I figured swamps tended to be good for food scavenging and the silver wood forest is a sight to behold with the calming pale colors and sparkling glowing flowers. I have started to believe no matter how pretty something is, it can still be absolutely terrifying.

It was the toads first. While gathering mushrooms, seaweed, and tree produce; I noticed a toad. Yep a whole single scary toad. I ignored it, I mean I am in a swamp. Its croaking following me as I gather. Within a few hours there had to be at least six or 8 toads. There where still so many things I had left to do, gather wood, water, catch a chicken or two….I got frustrated and killed like four or five of the toads. So frog legs where for dinner, thankfully I had found some lemons and pepper pods during the days scavenge. They where good.

It was that night the zombies began banging at my door till morning came. I started hearing witch laughter on my daily excursions to gather more supplies. The banging at the door lasted a couple of weeks before I made the choice to make a tree house in the tree next to my very first home. I should still note that the zombies are still banging on the door even though I am not long in the house. The good news is I don't have to see them and they are not as loud. The bad news, the owls moved into the limbs around my house.

Usually owls are pretty cool. Not these ones. Nope. They whisper in a language I do not understand. Last night one brought me a note and another brought a basket. The note had this messages scrawled on it. 'Last 25 hours. ENJOY.' I stared at the note not quite processing what it meant and placed the package of food drinks and potions in my chest. I went about my nightly ritual and crawled into bed. That's when the scratching started, why I chose to write this. I am terrified. I can't leave zombies everywhere. My weapons and armor are in the chest. The very chest the scratching is coming from. I hear witches laughing now. If you find this RUN. Don't kill the toads. I think I ate a Witches familiar. Guess that was a bad idea.

Run and don't look back.

\- Aren O'rieal

Age 15 yr.


	5. Scrawled note - Calien d'Evaliste

Stories and Diary Entries of The Lost.

Piece of Scrawled note.

Calien d'Evaliste

 **Description:** On the corner of a torn paper. Was found in a small house near a tier three blood altar among other notes, books, and sigils.

 _Perhaps there is some truth to the idea that the real danger of Blood Magic isn't that it draws it's power from sacrifice, or that it tempts the greedy and ambitious into using the suffering of others to fuel their spells. Perhaps the danger is simply that we do not understand it, and that lack of understanding invites disaster even when our intentions are pure._

Calien d´'Evaliste

Written during the Great Demon Wars.


	6. Brief on Blood Mages

Stories and Diary Entries of The Lost

There are many that remember the Blood Mages and their sanquin power. There are fewer still that can pass down the rituals and proper runes. The Blood Mages were good at keeping secrets, they didn't write down much and passed the information carefully between Master and Apprentice. Most still kept many secrets from each other in hopes of becoming the strongest and highly skilled. A good number of those outside of the blood mages associate them with their ceremonial blood armour and sacrificial blades. One can trace the blood mages to the Beginnings of Forging and Crafting, since this time they have a rose in power and have constructed great ritual alters where they often wet the unholy blades with lifes fluid.

Note written by

Archivist Namina Baumhardt


	7. Magic Diary of Orsina Lovel - Page 1

Stories and Diary Entries of The Lost

 **Description** \- This diary is in extraordinarily great condition. It is made of purple leather with small flowers etched into the cover. The whole diary was donated to the Archivists by the original writers daughter.

I am so proud of myself. I completed my first task as an apprentice. What was my first task you ask? Well to make you my sweet journal, you are to keep my thoughts spells and recipes safe. Master claims this is a great way to start to organise my brain to remember my spells and runes. Master also says that the first journal is the most important and to never lose it. Now I must choose the path I wish to take. I could do brewing potions or enchanting. Possibly move onto witchcraft but that's the easy path. Master says it's good to start with the simple, he said his reason for this is that it's good to start slow because in the long run I will know more and be stronger for it. One of masters favourite sayings is 'Magic is not a deep pond you jump into because you think you can swim.' I think I will start with basic witchery most likely brewing. That hopefully should please master instead of asking for draconic magic or blood magic. I really like the sound of Thaumcraft that also starts slow like witchcraft. I will go speak with master and see what he says.

Keep my words safe,  
Orsina Lovel  
Age-12

Page - 1


	8. Journal entry of Lykantis Ulnoris

Stories and Diary Entries of The Lost

 **Description** \- This page is from a journal that was reportedly found in a chest in the forest it is slightly yellowed but in fairly good condition. It is made out of wool and string with a bear tooth at the end of the string to tie it shut.

.  
It has been 10 years since I left for my migration. I have managed to do very well, even tamed two wolves and a bear. During the winter the bear sleeps under my home tree inside the root cellar. We allow her to sleep there so she can be protected during the winter. Urschi has been with me for almost 6 years. The Wolves, a mated pair, are fairly new to my little group. I can't believe I have not written in this since my third year. I could have sworn I lost the thing. Maybe it's a sign from those who watch us. I have a few others living in the area, not so close to be seen daily or even weekly although it is nice to trade with them every now and then. The most contact that is had is probably with the Witch of the Swamp and her owl Edmind. The reason for that is our animals. They make great messengers. There is also a crazy wizard in 8 hour North of my home about a 2-week walk. I tried to avoid him. The other person is a strange feral girl who talks with the animals. I can't seem to converse with her since she doesn't his human speech. Thankfully I am not lonely, most of the time. The time has almost come for the Hunting and drying out meat for the winter. Must prepare.

Lykantis Ulnoris  
Age 26


	9. Inner thoughts of Zerberium Vridil

Stories and Diary Entries of The Lost.

 **Description** \- Leather bound journal. The leather is old cracked and stiff. It can be tied shut with a fraying length of string found in a room in a series of tunnels the Miners unearthed.

Unlike most craftians, I grew up Underground. It is Savage in ruthless compared to the overworld. In the under dark you have to fight for food and Resources. Only during the night will the Scouts be willing to go above ground in search for new resources. Most of the time at the Scouts come down empty-handed. Many scouts die due to the amount of Monsters up there. I am told because monster infestation end of the extreme danger, our ancestors created the maze of rooms, tunnels and mine shafts. We constantly have to expand to accommodate the need for more supplies and room for the Next Generation. My birthday is tomorrow and it will now be the time for me to spend my obligatory scout Duty. This will last five years if I survive it. I know I will be sent out almost immediately we are in need of a larger variety of seeds to grow food. Along with Gathering some animals that one tends to be the harder objective. I hope to get good armour and weapons for my birthday so very nervous I can barely sleep. But I guess I do have to get some sleep. Long day tomorrow. Goodnight wish me luck.

Zerberium Vridil  
Age 15


	10. Archivist Notes

**Archivist note**

We are we are locating some of the journals in books found that are old and very hard to record due to The Fragile nature of the pages and state of the ink. We are working on this problem but some transcripts will be missing the Originals. Hopefully this will be remedied.

 **Archivist note**

Not all planets are the same. Each can be very different. It is still unknown how many habitable planets there are and how many have life on them. We are constantly exploring many missions are out as we write. Our goal is to document and record all stories and information we can possibly find. Civilisations rise and fall but our goal is to make sure they are not forgotten.


	11. Letter from Corbin Skari

Stories and Diary Entries of The Lost.

 **Description** \- Was given to the Archivists in a blue envelope addressed to the individual that donated it to our continued gatherings of records.

Well today was an interesting day a few lessons might have been learnt. Lake don't trespass on witches land. I was out Gathering got lost in my own mind happily mindlessly picking edible plants. That is right up until I heard glass shattering close by. I was confused, like what is going on? Then I hear the laughter evil bone chilling high-pitched cackle. It was from behind me my muscles tighten I slowly begin to turn around. I hear another glass bottle break it was closer than the other one. At this point I am at fully turned around. I stared into the hideous face of the Witch. She had missing teeth, hair was stringy and greasy, skin green with a nose grossly enlarged. She screamed 'GET OFF MY LAND!' She then cackled some more and raised her arm as though she where to toss another potion at me. I made the best choice to continue being human, I ran as fast as I could. Well I am never going that way again. You shouldn't either

Your pal,

-Corbin Skari

Age 18


	12. Planet Sorcern

Stories and Diary Entries of The Lost.

Planet Sorcern

This planet is very large and full of mystic plant life. The villages are small in the governing body is a group of 13 elders that make the laws and help continue their traditions. A good deal of the villages are canopy constructs, built high up in the trees. According to those that live in the canopy terrible creatures roam the forest floors. The native word they used translated to terror demigod, they refuse to elaborate in 4 years speaking about it will draw it to the village. This seems only to be the case in the northwestern part of the Continent we have observed. More towards the south of the Continent they dwell in bogs and swamps. Both factions cracked discretely different arcane arts. We are still categorising the different types. This planet has some attack and has achieved flight. We have hope for this civilisation.

\- Archivist Namina Baumhardt  
Year 2763


	13. Magical Diary of Orsina Loval - Page 2

Stories and Diary Entries of The Lost.

So after talking to master about all of the different types of magic I think I know what path I am going to start. It seems that witchery is going to be a good place. It will help me understand spells and alters. One of the reason I chose this path is because you have to memorise a lot of Spells. This will help me with what I want to do in the long run. I am hoping to become an expert at ars magica. This has a lot of components shapes and modifiers. I am hoping that witchery will help me better understand spells and magical abilities used for offensive defensive or even utility purposes. My master was very nice and gave me my first piece of chalk. Master is taking me out to get the materials I need to make my first witches oven. I am quite excited about this. I wonder what my friends will say when they find out what i want to pursue. I also wonder if I will ever be able to indulge in lycanthropy. I don't think I would want to do vampirism that sounds messy. And I am not a very big fan of blood which is why I didn't choose blood magic. I have books to read I let you know if I learn anything interesting.

Keep my secrets safe  
Till next time

Orsina lovel  
Age-12

Page - 2


	14. Quest Book

Stories and Diary Entries of The Lost.

 **Archivist note** - _There have been a few rare cases of beings from other worlds being transferred or 'ported' as the natives call it to the craftian universe. A complete transformation to better fit in with the surroundings. Some of these beings do very well, while others have been known to go absolutely insane. Even fewer still get lucky enough to get a creature guide. All of those ported received a chest with a few books materials and tools._

 **Description** \- first page of the book has the following written in it. Welcome to the crafty and universe, you are currently on the planet Sorcern. In this world you will learn many things. Choices have a multitude of consequences, so think well before you act.

 **Congratulations! You are one of the few individuals who have been granted a guide pet. You will find the spawn egg in the chest next to you. Your guide animal is a Mooshroom. How unusual. Your guide pet can mentally speak with you for it has a psychic connection to you. I can be killed so protect it fiercely.**

 **Now for the list of item picked just for you.**

-World domination with Openblocks  
-Opencomputers manual  
-Delving Into the Darkness  
-Materials and you volume 1  
-Book and quill  
-Thaumonomicon  
-Harvest craft recipes  
-Agricultural journal

 **I do hope you enjoy reading. Now let's check out your tools.**

-Iron axe  
-Wooden shovel  
-Stone pickaxe  
-Stone sword  
-Pigskin chestplate  
-Wooden leggings  
-Sunglasses

 **I bet those sunglasses will make you look cool. Finally your materials.**

-50 x oakwood  
-15 x cobblestone  
-1 x bed  
-1 x door

 **Don't forget to periodically check this book Faelleatia. What is your quest book in tip index. Now for my first tip - Hatch that mooshroom! Good luck Fae.**

Yours truly,  
Mysterious book.  
P.s. **You can't get rid of me.**


	15. Magical Diary of Orsina Loval - Page 3

Stories and Diary Entries of The Lost

Today was a long day. I crafted my first witches oven and it turned out great. I was surprised I was even able to do it. Then I had to make a bunch of clay jars you still need to cook those though. Master brought home some mandrake seeds. I started growing them I hope they grow quickly so I can begin to make mutandis. We also got the materials to make a golden piece of chalk. Now all I have to do is craft the book, for it I'm going to need an empty book, an ink sac, a Feather, some Belladonna and a whiff of magic. I need the mutandis so that I can grow rowan trees these trees cooked in my witches oven can have the chance of producing this whiff of magic I need. I'm glad I have you my special journal. This way I will never forget all of the information I need to become a great and powerful magic wielder. I hope one day I will be just as Powerful as master Archer. He knows so many things and has so many journals of his own. I hope one day he will let me read his notes and thoughts. Well it's time to sleep through the night. Hopefully no zombies will come banging on the door. There where a bunch last night.

Remember my words for me,  
Orsina Lovel

Age - 12


	16. Bit of Tech

**Description -** The cover is made from segmented iron the inside is made of standard paper. There are rust pits over the front cover and the engraving of the title is barely legible. Book was donated by a family member of the writer. According to the kin this Journal was that of his great grandfather, who had written it when he was still a teenager. This Journal comes from the planet Techcanuim. We do not have many archives from this world, therefore the information is useful and precious.

Working with redstone is a bit harder than I thought it would be. I guess I should try to write them down before I try them out so I can cage what will work and what doesn't. I most definitely should make notes on each of my experiments, this way I can learn from my mistakes and further my successes. The project I'm hoping success it's something simple. I was thinking about trying to make a sliding gate to my property. My land is already surrounded by a high wall, but enter it's only basic wooden doors. I want something more structurally sound. So it start to compile the materials I need, I shall make a list.

-Button

-Redstone

-Repeater

-Sticky pistons

-Stone

-Iron bars

So far I think that should be it. Thankfully I still have one of my crafting manuals so it shouldn't be so hard to make all of these. The hardest part I think is going to be having to fight the slimes to get the Slime to make the sticky pistons. Everything else seems very easy and pretty basic.

Note  
So my original design failed did learn a few things were practising. For instance if I want a power the iron bars evenly I need to start with the top sticky pistons, not the bottom ones. The button is it's really feasible unless I can see you're a timer maybe I should use a switch system. I should be back to my testing I really want to get this done. It will greatly improve the defensibility of my home.

Amarius Mechness  
Age 17


	17. Migratory entry from Auwausus Fenris

Stories and Diary Entries of The Lost

 **Description** \- The cover of the book is made out of wolf pelt, and can be bound together with strips of leather there are adorned with teeth of multiple animals the end has an ornament of an owls claw. The journal is in fairly good condition, there is water damage on some of the pages.

During my migratory wanderings through the wilds of our planet Fentios, I stumbled upon a mostly intact Castle. I immediately started to try and repair it. To me this was basically a ready-made home. Put the holes in the walls and ceiling. At some point I noticed stairs leading down to the basement, it was extraordinarily dark and I was low on torches. Since I could not explore it at the time I decided to temporarily block it. Until I could make more torches and explore what wonders were underneath my new home. Once I had all the basics of the new home set up, I toyed with the idea it's going down under my castle. I think it should rest first, I just spent 6 days fixing up the place. So once ready I broke the Block I had used to cover the stairs and I started to head down a spiral staircase. At the bottom of the staircase was a room with four corridors, each of these where blocked off by iron bars. In behind those iron bars the holes were mostly unlit. I can hear all sorts of Monsters. What looks like a spawner of an unknown monster who is located far down the Western corridor. My eyes went wide with fear my heart sped up so fast as though it would burst. My breast was caught in my throat is a couple of skeletons symbol to the iron bars. Is there bones cracking against each other like hollow dried out sticks. I flinched as the unseeing eyes stared at me. Cold sweat heavy going to run down my back. I repeatedly reminded myself that I was safe, so they couldn't get to me. I started to breathe evenly. I slowly turned around and walked back up the staircase. Numbly I cover the stairs again then proceeded to sit on the floor and think about what I just saw. What in sacred Thaum is that place? This I question most strenuously. Was it a prison? A trap? And I was not sure how safe it was to stay. I said to myself, maybe I can clear it out? Might take it very well could be worth it. What kind of treasures could be under there or possibly even supplies. I will train hard so I can conquer this new endeavour and completely claim this Castle as my own. Hopefully my magic powers will help me out. You better perfect my spellcraft. Until next time dear notebook.

Auwausus Fenris  
Age 17

 **Archivist Note** \- According to the author who generously donated his migratory journal, this takes place in the beginning of his second year on his own. Please see notes on the Maccone tribe.


	18. Fentios

div class="gs" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 20px; width: 1194.67px; color: #222222; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"  
div class=""  
div id=":qq" class="ii gt" style="font-size: 12.8px; direction: ltr; margin: 8px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative;"  
div id=":qr" class="a3s aXjCH " style="overflow: hidden; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: small; line-height: 1.5; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"  
div dir="auto"strongPlanet Fentios /strong/div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto" style="text-align: left;"The weather on this planet has drastic season changes, with extreme heat in the summer and terrible better cold in the winter. The planet is primarily primitive, if you can use the arcane gifts in even less understand the workings of tech. Most of the tribes are nomadic. Team never destroy far are the Thaum user. They often stay in their towers, practising the branch of craft they have chosen. As harsh as the conditions are the animals are quite plenty but migrate near constantly so most of the tribes are always on the move. It's drivers slightly different in their lore traditions and rituals. It is said that the arcane uses abductor teens on their migration and make them into apprentices, so that the knowledge will be passed on. There is no official leader of the planet nor a group of elders or chiefs. There are often tribe battles but there has not been a war for a couple of centuries. Many towers, castles, villages and other structures dot the land and have long since been abandoned, in some cases partially destroyed. Some choose to fix these places up and make a home out of them. This is not always a good idea. Vegetation is often hard to grow due to the drastic weather. Animal farming also proves to be difficult because of the wolves in the winter and bears in the summer. Tribes found the best way to get food is to follow the herds of wild cows sheep and deer. The few stationery villages act as rest stops and trading posts. Metal tools can be acquired they along with seeds. A number of tribes sow the seeds along the paths they travel so they may have food to forage the next time they pass through. Overall it is very unlikely the residents of this clan it will develop space flight anytime soon. We will continue to watch and study this civilisation. br /br /Archivist Sindaline Amnaranabr /br /strongNote/strong - Observation mission currently deployed, lore and further information schedule to be recorded for the archives.  
div class="yj6qo" /div  
div class="adL" /div  
/div  
div class="adL" /div  
/div  
/div  
div class="hi" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 1px; border-bottom-right-radius: 1px; padding: 0px; width: auto; background: #f2f2f2; margin: 0px;" /div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
